The present invention relates to a rotor bearing assembly requiring periodic replenishment of lubricant and in particular to means for replenishing the lubricant of the rotor bearing assembly of an open end spinning machine.
In open end spinning machines, for example, a cup shaped spinner is mounted at the end of a shaft, the other end of which is coupled to means, such as a belt drive, to rotate both shaft and cup at very high speeds. The shaft is journalled in a pair of spaced roller bearings, the outer race of which is fixed or formed in a surrounding cylindrical housing. Because of the high speed at which the shaft is rotated, adequate provision for continuous lubrication must be made.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,004 corresponding to German patent publication P 30 27 492.1-12, an open end rotor assembly is shown in which a perforated band is helically wound about the shaft, an annular space is provided between the band and the housing for the storage of extra grease. The bearings and this extra space are initially packed with grease, from which under operation heat and speed of the shaft cause oil to leak from the grease around the bearings, thus providing the actual lubricant for the bearings. The oil is replenished from the extra grease in the annular storage space which passes by capillary action through the windings of the band. After some period of high speed operation, all of the grease is exhausted of the oil and may itself be exhausted. The disadvantage of this construction is in the fact that in order to refill the assembly with fresh oil ladened grease, the bearing assembly has to be removed from the machine. This allows a fresh supply of lubricant to be pumped into the assembly through a feed opening, under such force that the old oil and grease is completely removed and new grease emerges from a discharge opening. This requires considerable down time in operation of the spinning machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and construction wherein relubrication of the bearings may be made without removal of the rotor bearing assemblies from the machine.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.